


The One Where Ray Almost Got Bit in the Dick

by warblerweisman



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Engagement, I feel like there needs to be a bro warning, Like, M/M, Mick the arsonist cupid, Nate says bro-ner, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: A game of truth or dare on the Waverider leads to the ultimate bromance.





	The One Where Ray Almost Got Bit in the Dick

They weren’t sure who had suggested truth or dare, but no one was questioning it. They were all just having fun. They’d been playing for an hour and half and at this point everyone had minimal dignity left. Mick downed another sip of his beer. “Haircut, truth or dare?” Ray smiled. “Uhm, truth.” He said hesitantly. He didn’t even want to think of what sort of dare Mick could come up with after the dare he’d given Rip of “seeing how many pizza bites he could eat in a minute”. Mick smirked and looked at him. “Is it true you have a hard on for pretty boy?” Ray’s face flushed and suddenly all eyes were on him. The room was radio silent. That was, until Nate spoke up. “Well do you?” Ray blushed darker. “I plead the 5th.” Everyone looked a bit surprised other than Nate, who had a wide grin on his face. “Knew you had bro-ner for me there dude. Your atom suit accentuates your dick.” Ray smirked and quickly got an idea. “Nate, truth or dare?” Nate smiled. “Dare me.” Ray smirked. “Dare you to go into the storage closet with me. 5 minutes.” Nate nodded and got up from where he was sat on the floor, and followed Ray. As soon as the door was shut, Sara smirked. “Gideon set a timer for 5 minutes.”

As soon as the door was clicked shut, their lips connected in a kiss that was more rough teeth than anything else. Ray was the first to pull away. “Let’s try that one again.” Nate nodded. “Agreed.” This time that their lips met, it was a bit more gentle, until Ray was licking into his mouth, and Nate’s fingers were tangled in his hair. Nate had to pull away from his lips for air, but it just led to Ray leaving gentle nips and kisses on his neck. “Fuck you’re amazing.” Once those words fell from between his lips, Ray’s mouth got a lot less gentle, sucking dark marks all over Nate’s neck. “We’re both way over dressed right now.” He murmured. Nate smirked and started to toss his shirt over his head, prompting Ray to do the same. Nate took a moment to admire the stunning sight before him. He smirked. “Lean against the door.” Ray compiled and leaned back. Nate smirked and started to press kisses from Ray’s collar bone and on down, taking his dear sweet time running the tip of his tongue over each and every fine line of Ray’s upper body. By the time he was on his knees and reaching for Ray’s belt, he’d had enough of the teasing. “Jesus Heywood we are on a time crunch here.” Nate nodded and and undid his belt and got his pants around his ankles. He slowly started to mouth at Ray’s cock through the material of his black briefs. 

Whatever anyone was expecting to see when they opened the door, wasn’t what they saw. Mick was the one brave enough to interrupt them. He opened the door and the two of them came falling out, Ray falling on his back, and Nate falling on top of him, teeth accidentally sinking into the bit of fabric covered bulge he’d been mouthing at. Ray couldn’t help the cringe that overcame his entire body. Jax looked at him with a bit of concern. “Shit is he okay?” Everyone was worried, other than Mick who couldn’t contain his laughter. “Pretty boy bit him in the dick.” Nate blushed. “What? Can two bros not fool around in a closet without being judged?” He said, and shuffled off to his room in embarrassment. Ray finally sat up a little. His hair was a mess, and his pants were still around his ankles. It didn’t stop him from smiling. Mick smirked. “Go get em’ Haircut.”

Nate was pacing around his room. He was worried that all of that had effectively ruined their friendship. He was almost positive that it was just a heat of the moment thing and he hadn’t meant anything by it. He was nervous when he heard someone at his door. Once he opened it, he found Ray, pants still around his ankles, and still smiling. “Hey. Can I come in? We should probably talk about all of that.” Nate nodded. “I..Of Course bro.” Ray stumbled his way in and finally decided to pull up his pants. “Dude that was...wow.” Nate blushed. “You think so?” He asked with a nervous smile. Ray nodded.They both sat down on the edge of the bed. Nate smiled. “Dude you have no idea how badly I wanna kiss you right now.” Ray shrugged, and leaned closer, “Well bro why don’t you?” Nate finally closed the gap between their lips. Ray’s hand raised to cup his cheek. They stayed perfectly still like this for a few moments’ till Ray pulled away, and ran the pad of his thumb across Nate’s cheek. “I care about you so much bro.” Nate rested his forehead against Ray’s. “I care about you too.” He chuckled a little. “This is so bro-mantic.” He murmured gently. Ray nodded in agreement. “Yeah it is.”

They went on like this for months. Acting like the cheesiest, sappiest couple in existence, but still just saying they were bros. Nate had even taken to calling Ray his “bro-friend”. It was oddly sweet. It even got to the point that it was Nate’s birthday, and Ray was celebrating the only way he knew how, by making food. He’d woken up before anyone else on the ship so he could just make himself and his loving bro-friend some nice gluten free chocolate chip pancakes. He was in the middle of flipping pancakes when he heard heavy footsteps in the doorway. He assumed who it was before he even turned around. “Nate dude go back to bed. I told you I’m giving you breakfast in bed and a morning blow job. That was the birthday deal, dude.” Mick grumbled and grabbed a box of cereal. “M’m not your boytoy, haircut. Just getting some fruit loops.” He said and trudged back to his room, carrying a box of cereal. Ray smiled and went back to making pancakes for the two of them. He smiled and went, with two plates of pancakes. He saw the sight he was hoping to see when he went back to their room; Nate sprawled out on their bed, half awake, and uncovered from the blanket. “Mh morning sunshine.” He said with a smile. “Morning birthday boy.” He said with a smile, and sat the plates down. Nate smiled. “I'd rather get the other half of my birthday first.” He said with a smile. Nate smiled. “Think I'd rather give you your actual present.” Nate nodded and sat up. “Close your eyes.” He murmured, and waited till Nate's eyes were closed to reach into his nightstand and grab the box. He'd bought an engagement ring last time they'd stopped, and gotten it engraved with a special message. He smiled and got down on one knee. “Nate open your eyes babe.” Nate smiled and saw him, with the ring. “Of course I'll do it.” He smiled and took the ring, reading the engraving before putting it on his finger. He pulled Ray into the bed and whispered the words he'd read. “Bros for life.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or requests I can be found on Tumblr @steelatomwrites


End file.
